About Public Bathrooms and Perverts
by Ayingott
Summary: This so wasn't Ryoma's day. Especially now that Seiichi suddenly want's to have bathroom sex. PWP. Yukimura/RYoma


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has been mentioned in this fiction. Besides, I don't think that Konomi- sensei thought that it would turn out to something like this when he wrote the original.**

**Warning: Like all the rest of my works the same thing about the spelling/grammar mistakes and missing letters/words applies to this work too. Gay sex with no plot this time.

* * *

**

**Pairing: Yukimura/Ryoma

* * *

**

**About Public Bathrooms and Perverts.

* * *

**

"I hate you." The echo bounced off the walls of the relatively small room, another five words followed after it from the restroom stall. "I hate you so much."

A good natured laughing was all that the pouting boy got for an answer; it too made creepy echoes in that small room. The locked doors between them (he even stood with his back pressed against it, so that the other wouldn't get in so easily) creaked ever so slightly as he moved.

The one, supporting himself against the leaking sinks, smiles lightly, "I could help you with that little problems of yours, Ryo-ryo." he would never tell, but it was kind of entertaining to see the little one in these kind of situations.

"Shut.. nh.. up." Comes the slightly breathless reply and another grunt follows. "Like I will let you touch me again, idiot." A sigh follows. There are some rustling noises and the sound of water being flushed down and then the boy comes out. His cheeks are in a fading shade of pink.

He washes his hands, watching his companion with one eye. "What?" he does not sound pleased.

"I could have helped you, it wouldn't have taken this long." The older brushes his hair out of his eyes. "You really are too stubborn for your own good, Ryo-ryo." He flashes the one called 'Ryo-ryo' ('Ryoma' is his full name) another smile.

Ryoma huffs and 'accidentally' sprinkles the cold water on the other. "It was your fault, idiot Seiichi. And like hell will I let you help me, it would turn out into something bigger for sure." He frowns (but in reality that is a pout. _A cute one,_ Seiichi adds) and turns to walk away.

Seiichi grabs a hold of his companions hand and starts to drag the said companion to the same stall that Ryoma had gotten out of before. "Since you put it that way…"

"Let me go! Baka, ahou, pervert!" Ryoma tries to struggle, as much as he can, but he (as always) looses this battle. "I hate you!" Maybe it's a good thing that they are the only two using the restroom for now?

Ryoma gets rather roughly pushed inside the pretty narrow compartment and the lock clicks shut behind Seiichi's back. The same smile is still on the elder's lips, but its edges had gotten sharper; predatory even, if Ryoma would have to say. He leans closer to his pre-, khm, _boyfriend_ and kisses him lightly on the nose.

"I had wanted to do this for a while now, actually. Just didn't have the right _timing_ to do it." He runs his hand through Ryoma's hair, liking the softness, "And since it's such a nice opportunity.. Don't you think so, Ryoma?"

The one talked to doesn't say a word, just glares up at one behind all of this though the bags that cloud his vision. This wasn't the first time he's been forced to put up with embarrassing stuff (Just today, not too long ago was the same. And that's why he had to come here in the first place.) He looks away from those violet orbs, "You had this all planned from the start."

It was not a question.

"I wonder." He laughs and brushes his fingers over Ryoma's shirt covered stomach; up and down, up and down until they stop where the chest should be. "This is so exciting, don't you think?" he laughs again and pokes one of Ryoma's nipples. He gets an annoyed grunt in return.

A sigh flows past Seiichi's lips and leans away from the scowling (Read: pouting) boy and crosses his arms. "Will you participate, or just pretend to be a dead fish? No fun Ryo-ryo, no fun." He shakes his head and leans against the light blue door; decorated with phone numbers, sex offers and all kinds of stupid texts, writer by premature boys with poor sense of humor.

"What if someone walks in? Do you really think that I will let you do what you want, especially in _here_? You wish." Ryoma only glared; his boyfriend was in front of the door, the only exit he had.

Seiichi seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Well…" he started, "You will just have to be quiet then, won't you?" he pokes Ryoma's nose and moves past him, with the goal of sitting on the toilet seat, turning Ryoma around at the same time. "And I highly doubt that this is the first time this stall is used for sexual activities."

Ryoma tries to struggle again (_He never learns, does he? _Seiichi thinks to himself. _But that's what's so cute about him._), one hand already so close to opening the damn lock and securing his path to freedom. But damn, the smiling bastard has a longer reach. (It sucks to be short, doesn't it*?) He's facing the elder now, his hands held together by that large, slightly feminine looking, hand, so warm against his skin.

"Your hands are cold." Seiichi notes.

"No shit Sherlock. I just washed them with cold water, didn't I?" Ryoma throws back, not liking the way Seiichi's eyes twinkled for a second.

The other smiles, his free hand traveling up and reaching out for one of Ryoma's nipples; this time to pinch and twist it thought the shirt. "Potty mouthed Ryoma." His smile turned into a smirk when something gasp-like came from Ryoma's mouth.

There a noise from outside of the stall, it seems that someone else suddenly has the urge to take care of his natural needs; though, his presence alarms the already reluctant boy and he steps away from his boyfriend. Seiichi frowns and pulls him back, Ryoma now in his embrace, pushed against Seiichi's chest.

"Someone is here." Ryoma whispers to his companion, twitching when a sneaky hands proceeds to cup a feel of his bottom part.

Tongue runs over the neck, so nicely in its reach and a whisper is thrown back to the slightly trembling boy, "Then be quiet so he won't hear you." There is amusement that Ryoma does not like, and yet he can't be vocal about it.

There are various clicks and rusting noises; Seiichi ignores them and lifts up Ryoma's shirt with one hand (The other is still enjoying the softness of the bottom parts of Ryoma's body.) and bites the soft skin, his knee poking Ryoma's front, making small noises flow past Ryoma's lips.

Seiichi's mouth travels up Ryoma's abdomen to his chest, leaving small red marks behind. (_So that certain someone's would know who you belong to, _is what Ryoma will later get as an excuse.) A lusty, and quite loud, moan escapes past Ryoma's red lips, swollen too, and the dark blush crawls on his face. Maybe some God felt sorry for the poor kid, or he was just lucky, but the other occupant of the bathroom coughed at the same time.

"Lucky you, neh?" Seiichi proceeds by opening Ryoma's pants, but stops and listens more closely to what's happening around them. A grin is now on his lips. "See, I told you that a lot of people use bathrooms, public ones, to jerk off. And you were so unwilling before."

Ryoma hiccups and tries to glare (But since his face is red and tears are glistening in the corners of his eyes…), "That was your fault." He hiccups again and uses the back of his hand to wipe the small tear, threatening to roll down his face, away. "Idiot."

"Gomen, gomen…" Seiichi kisses him, sweetly and tenderly, his hands resting on Ryoma's hips. "But you're just so cute." He says after pulling back and licking Ryoma's bottom lip, making the younger blush even more.

The pleased grunt from some other stall shows that that stranger has done his one-man show and will now be leaving, hopefully. But the two, now in the middle of a heated kissing match; don't pay attention to the outside world anymore. Seiichi's hands are now in Ryoma's pants, the smaller trying to hold himself up, his body twitching with every new touch that his boyfriend makes.

Seiichi keeps one hand on Ryoma's erect manhood, those slender fingers sliding up and down it, touching the sensitive tip now and then and then going to fondle the sacks and up again, while the other hand's fingers are in Ryoma's mouth, being coated with a rich dose of saliva (since, sadly, Seiichi forgot to bring lube with him. This time.).

Ryoma keeps his eyes half-lidded, staring into Seiichi's and seeing the reflection of his want and lust in those purple orbs, clouded and dark. There is suddenly a squeeze on Ryoma's trembling cock and he opens his mouth, a cry, strange mix of various emotions, leaving it. Seiichi, while Ryoma is still in the fog of emotions of pleasure, finds the tight little hole with his slick fingers and pushed one of them in it.

There is a grunt, probably from pain, and a small moan and Ryoma's fingers clutch his boyfriend's shoulders harder, the other hissing in turn. But those hands don't stop; one is still working on Ryoma's front, stroking, squeezing, pumping, (not that Ryoma minds, much.) and the other relaxes the tight muscles for what is to come.

"This should do." Seiichi mumbles to himself and pulls his fingers out, loving the cry of loss that broke out before Ryoma could stop it. "Sit in my lap, please. And I will make you feel good, Ryo-ryo." He whispers (Seductively, if I may add) in the uke's ear, breath tickling the already extra sensitive skin.

Ryoma moved on his own, obviously his mind clouded with the need to _feel _more, opening the front of Seiichi's pants and sliding down the underwear, getting in his way, to let the hard cock out of its bounds. He then crawled in the elder's lap, his hands once again on Seiichi's shoulders, and lowered himself. Seiichi held his cock up, so that it would be easier for the sexy (_Slutty,_ the seme corrected) boy in his lap to do what he had to do.

Ryoma winced in pain, "Ow… Hurts, Sei.." and stopped. He was panting and the few tears that rolled down his cheeks fell on Seiichi's shirt.

"It's ok Ryoma. It's ok." Seiichi calmed the boy down, his hands holding Ryoma's hips again. Then he pushed the trembling boy down, gasping from the tightness enveloping his cock. Ryoma, on the other hand, screamed from the sudden penetration. His whole body was trembling.

Seiichi started to plant little butterfly kisses on his boyfriend's neck, trying to calm him down. "Shh… It's ok; it'll feel really good soon. Promise." He lifted Ryoma up and then pushed down, the boy still wincing a bit.

Though, the pain soon faded away and those winces turned into moans and gasps, Ryoma starting to move his body on his own without the help of Seiichi. They kissed again, an act to keep Ryoma quiet actually. Seiichi's tongue stroked and touched inside Ryoma's mouth, the smaller's moans melting into the kiss.

It didn't take long for Ryoma to reach the heights of euphoria, everything before his eyes coloring in white as cum dirties his and Seiichi's shirts, his mind going blank and only thing he felt was the afterglow of the action just performed. Seiichi followed just after Ryoma, maybe his orgasm wasn't as visible as Ryoma's, but the whole bundle of feeling that followed after blinded his mind just as good.

Ryoma's head rested on Seiichi's shoulder, the now limp cock still buried inside of him, the owner of that cock had his arms wrapped around Ryoma and pursued his lips a bit. He could feel his semen trickling out of Ryoma and down his member (_Yuck, _he thought). And then there was the pair of feet on the other side of the door.

That someone, probably the one that came here to _take care of his natural needs_, knocked on the door, startling Ryoma. "Thank you. It was easier to take care of my problems thanks to you two. But you should be gentler to your partner; the poor thing was screaming a lot. Well then, bye bye now, young folks." Ryoma stared, completely horrified, at the door, his moth opening and closing but no sound coming out. "Ahh… It's nice to be young. It's nice to be young." The man left, his laughs still hanging in the air.

"Well, it could have been worse." Seiichi smiled, "He could have seen you, not only just heard the sound effects, neh?"

Ryoma answered him by fainting.

For the next two weeks Seiichi didn't get any.

* * *

***I'm one of the short people; I know what Ryoma has to go through at daily life. **

**A/N: After writing this I had to wonder, are there actually other fics (also M rated) with Yukimura and Ryoma? Because, I haven't read any. **

**But yeah, this was written because I have a writer's block on one of my chapter fic's **_**that I should be writing right now**_**. **


End file.
